


Tomo Loves Shannon because...

by StormyBear30



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomo Loves Shannon because...

Tomo loves Shannon because from the very first day he joined that band he took him under his wing and showed him the ropes.

He loves him because no matter how many times he screwed up in those early days he never lost his temper even once, shielding him from his explosive brother time and time again.

He loves him because no matter what he's always there to protect him, is there for him whenever he's needed without question or fail.

He loves him because when simple friendship turned into something a little bit more, something that Tomo didn't understand, Shannon was patient and allowed the younger man to come to his own decisions.

He loves him because the first time that they made love, Shannon allowed him to take the lead and set the pace because he knew how frightening a first time could be.

He loves him because afterwards as they each fought for breath and sweat covered both of their bodies, Shannon held him close until the shivers of fear and passion subsided.

He loves him because despite the fact that he admits before Tomo, he never was a snuggler, he allows him to cuddle into his arms nightly, allowing him to also nuzzle his neck because he knows that he can't ever sleep without his scent to comfort him.

He loves him because he doesn't judge or embarrass Tomo when his kinky side comes out; in fact he seems to like the idea and plays right along with anything suggested.

He loves him because no matter how much of a hard ass and how much of a smart ass Shannon can be with other people, they never see the softer side, the side that cries when hurt or just sad and allows Tomo to hold him and take away the pain.

He loves him because he gives the fans just enough flirting with Tomo to make them wonder, but not enough to out the two of them.

He loves that Shannon has a five year life plan set out for the two of them, somewhere in between those five years making it very obvious his love for Tomo. He also loves that there will be children added within that time frame and that he wants to raise them together.

He loves that Shannon's not perfect, that he is flawed and human and that he doesn't try to hide that side from the man that he loves.

All in all Tomo loves Shannon because he's Shannon and he thanks a higher power nightly for the privilege of joining their two lives together.

The End…


End file.
